24fandomcom-20200223-history
Marika Donoso
Marika Donoso was a waitress who was romantically involved with Iké Dubaku who had tricked her into thinking he was a man named Samuel Aboa. Before Day 7 Marika met Dubaku four months before Day 7 (under the alias of "Samuel Aboa") while working at the diner and the two eventually started dating. Marika noticed that every time he came into the diner he was busy always on his phone. Marika did not know that "Samuel" was merely an alter ego for the right-hand-man of Sangalan warlord Benjamin Juma. Her sister Rosa often gave him dirty looks, but eventually promised Marika she would cease doing this. She was a Christian and wore a crucifix necklace. Day 7 At around 2:58pm, Marika stopped by Dubaku's apartment to remind him of a dinner visit he had promised to her family. She was unaware that Dubaku had barely escaped a shootout roughly a half hour earlier. He told her that he would try to come by and dismissed her. She then went to work at the diner. When her sister Rosa had an "episode", she returned from the diner and tend to her. From there, she called Dubaku again to see if he had decided. He told him he would be unable to have dinner with her. Although she didn't know it, he was dealing at the moment with the kidnapping of the First Gentleman Henry Taylor. After hanging with him, Rosa continued to express her disapproval of her relationship with "Samuel". She dismissed her sister and returned to work. Shortly after 4:00pm, Dubaku met with Marika outside her job, and told her that the authorities had found that he was an illegal alien. He then told her that he was leaving the country, and wanted her to come with him to Belize. She was reluctant at first, worried by her sister, but when he told her that he'll make arrangements to bring her a few days after, she agreed. She then left for her home to pack her things, but had an argument with Rosa when she told her their plans. Just when she was about to leave, Jack Bauer and Renee Walker broke in their apartment asking for Dubaku. Since they didn't know their real name, they showed them a picture. Marika initially denied knowing him, but Rosa told them about his alias of "Samuel". Renee and Jack then told Marika everything about Dubaku and how he was known as the "Butcher of Sangala". After her initial disbelief, she accepted the truth and volunteered to help them track Dubaku. When he called to have her picked up, Jack asked her to go on with the meeting, assuring her that they would track her through her cell phone. She agreed and left with the driver Dubaku sent for her. The fact that she was turned by the government was leaked to Dubaku through Ryan Burnett, who had learned this from FBI mole Sean Hillinger. When she was taken to Dubaku, he confronted her threateningly, but said he was forgiving and still wanted her to come along. She relented, and went into his car, but when Dubaku was looking away, her expression seemed to indicate that she did not join him out of love for him. She, Dubaku, and the driver became aware of the FBI on their tail when Jack and Renee came crashing behind them. When they lost the tail, Marika decided to intervene and blocked the driver's eyes. As Dubaku tried to pull her off, the car flipped and was totaled in a huge crash. Jack and Renee arrived, and Renee pulled Marika from the wreck, and even threatened Jack at gunpoint for his help. However, Marika succumbed to her wounds, much to the upset of her sister, Rosa. Background information and notes * This character was originally scripted to be named "Maria Gonzales". Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Food service workers Category:Deceased characters